Пять поцелуев
by Eminda
Summary: Сиденье мокрое от пота, и домой Мака едет в его рубашке. Один из вариантов развития прекрасно-нестабильных отношений Оружие-Повелитель


1. Первый.  
После дня рождения Маки, когда она сидела у себя в комнате, и руки у нее дрожали – только что девушка выдержала грандиозный скандал, устроенный Спиритом. Ах, его дочурке уже семнадцать, что же с ним будет? Ее надо запереть в подвал, затопить вход и убить всех, кто имеет к ней отношение. И не имеет.  
Соул тогда просто стоял на пороге и смотрел, как ее потряхивает от ярости и стыда. Почему-то больше всего обращали на себя внимание ступни – Мака сжимала и разжимала пальцы ног, цепляя грубый ворс ковра, судорожно вцеплялась пальцами одной ноги в другую.  
Это была беспомощность.  
Ничего не было сказано. Несколько шагов, а потом опуститься рядом и также упираться спиной в кровать, чувствовать плечом плечо и смотреть в блестящие смущением и гневом глаза.  
_Зачем обо мне так беспокоиться, если все прекрасно знают, что никто меня и не пригласит?_  
Такие мысли Маке могли прийти только на день рождения – время срывов и истерик. И только в этот день можно было так легко ощутить ее мысли.  
_И почему ты смотришь на меня с такой надеждой? Я не пойду бить твоего папашу._  
Она покраснела так отчаянно и резко, с трудом сглотнула. Даже думать тогда было стыдно.  
Соул вздохнул.  
И наклонился.  
Отсутствие опыта и волнение сделали свое дело – губы у Маки заживали три дня, а Соул внезапно резко и неприятно ощутил, что тоже может сделать ей больно.  
И эти три дня старался вообще к ней не прикасаться. Потому что, кажется, ему в тот момент, когда почувствовал вязкое и соленое во рту, ему было больнее.

2. Второй.  
На потолке вилась одинокая трещинка. Ноги неприятно ныли, грудь стискивало во время каждого вдоха, зудела давно немытая голова.  
Тихо стукнула дверь – наверное, вернулся Штейн. Больше никого в полвторого ночи в больнице быть не может. Раскрывать глаза не хотелось, но когда по руке, на локоть легла теплая и узкая ладошка, Соул резко повернулся к ней.  
Мака улыбалась чуть виновато, прикусывала нижнюю губу, склонив голову так, что отросшая челка и распущенные волосы прикрывали один глаз. Луна светила в окно, делая ее волосы пепельными, а кожу белой, и казалось, что это галлюцинация, вызванная антибиотиками.  
Она покачала головой и улыбнулась нормально, присела, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, вздохнула.  
Да, ему действительно не стоило так рисковать и лезть в самое пекло, но тогда это казалось правильным – он же Коса Смерти, он может работать и в одиночку. Хотя он неосознанно постоянно вспоминал ощущение дикого полета и разделенной яростной радости – так работала только Мака.  
Улыбаясь, девушка положила вторую руку ему на лоб. Пальчики сжали волосы на макушке, взъерошили, легко скребли ноющую кожу, вызывая дрожь и мурашки.  
Быстро, быстро, чтобы не успел ничего сделать, Мака приподнялась, подалась вперед, придерживая напарника за ухо, осторожно схватила его губами за нижнюю губу; а глаза – открытые, блестящие, непроницаемые.  
Растерянность.  
Она вскочила и убежала до того, как Соул успел открыть глаза, оставив ощущение галлюцинации.  
Если бы не смущенный взгляд, когда его выписали.  
3. Третий.  
Вечеринка у Кида в честь совершеннолетия Жаклин – дым коромыслом, апокалипсис и танцы, больше похожие на драки, но все так, чтобы не потревожить то самое – идеальную симметрию.  
Соул, пробыв положенное время в толчее и гаме, ушел в одну из гостевых, чувствуя, как в голове нарастает боль. Он действительно ненавидел вечеринки.  
Мака ворвалась, внося запах ликера, сладостей и свежего теста, в волосах запуталась серебряная пленка конфетти. Тихонько хихикая, девушка плюхнулась на кровать рядом с оружием и хитро посмотрела на парня. Эта была самая приятная стадия опьянения – уже весело, но еще хорошо себя контролируешь.  
-Идем с нами? Идем, Соул, идем, идем. – Она весело смеялась и осторожно тыкала его пальчиком в грудь, бок, в шею, склоняя голову то на одну сторону, то на другую, болтая ногами.  
Туфелька сорвалась, пролетела через комнату и врезалась в дверь. Мака захихикала громче и пошевелила пальцами ноги.  
Это было правдой, и так считал не он один – у нее были лучшие ноги в Сибусене.  
Лучшие ноги, неуверенно подрагивающие под его пальцами, пока Соул аккуратно целовал ее в сухие губы и не мог, боялся перестать. Пока по затылку не пробежались ее пальцы, а те самые, лучшие ноги не сжали его талию.  
Абсолютное доверие.  
Он смотрел в глаза, блестящие, трезвые от алкоголя, пьяные его запахом зеленые глаза, со светлыми, длинными ресницами, по которым Соул водил пальцем, осторожно, бережно.  
Они путались в одежде, чуть напуганные, чуть торопливые, чуть неуверенные. Всего было слишком – слишком нежно, слишком сильно, слишком быстро, слишком много...  
У Маки кожа горела, обжигала, руки неуверенно скользили по чужим плечам, глаза лихорадочно блуждали по его лицу.  
Соул так крепко сжал ее, уткнулся носом в шею, чтобы слышать, чувствовать бешеное биение под белой кожей.  
Должно было случиться, всегда случается, с каждой девушкой, Мака боялась, ждала, шла вперед, не оставляя ему выбора, заставив еще крепче, до хруста в ребрах сжать тонкое тело, когда она зашипела.  
Темная, бордовая, жаркая волна схлынула, он медленно поднял голову, чтобы увидеть мокрый висок Повелительницы. Во рту снова появился привкус вязкого и соленого, снова была боль, снова была кровь, снова из-за него.  
Плакала.  
Пусть невольно, пусть у нее в глазах не было ни капли сожаления, пусть он сам точно знал, на что шел, пусть понимал, что это _нормально,_ но.  
Это было неправильно.  
Перечеркивало все его устои, стирало все его поступки, защищавшие, оберегавшие, поддерживающие ее, разрушало то незыблемое, что определяло его в их тандеме. Появилось чувство зыбкое, ненадежное, чувство подвешенности. Как будто Арахна снова заколдовала.  
Мака удерживала его за шею тонкой рукой, но больше не было сильной хватки ног.  
И этого было достаточно.

Соулу понадобилась неделя, чтобы перестать искать на ее лице следы слез.

4. Четвертый.  
Эта тварь была подлой, держала как заложника маленькую девочку, отчего Мака бесилась и теряла голову. Первые ее выпады были еще сдержанными, более-менее точными, потом она отбросила здравый смысл и стала рубить наотмашь, резко, яростно.  
Ее бешенство было почти священным, радость была почти развратной, эмоции бурлили, заставляя глаза гореть, закусывать губу.  
Слишком быстро – один взмах косой, и тусклая красная душа уже плавно покачивается в воздухе. А в груди еще кипит, переливается через край.

Мака мнется у мотоцикла, а когда садится, то невольно сжимает ноги. Ее легонько потряхивало, и она не заметила, как вздрогнул ее напарник.  
Когда Соул оборачивается, она только поднимает виноватые глаза, в глубине которых все еще ревет и бушует, стремясь сожрать ее и добраться до него. Мака чуть отодвигается, ей стыдно, а еще ей жарко и очень хочется _вперед_, поэтому как только он поворачивается больше, девушка ныряет ему под локоть и вопросительно смотрит.

Мака тяжело дышит, чувствуя на бедре неуверенные пальцы. Короткая юбка задирается, и кожа сиденья скрипит, когда девушка чуть откидывается, сползает вниз, чтобы быть _под_. У нее дрожат руки, судорожно цепляясь в пуговки форменной рубашки, развязывая узел галстука. Мышцы живота непроизвольно напрягаются, реагируют на малейшее движение, особенно когда Соул приподнялся и навалился на нее, заботливо придерживая ее голову. Одной ногой необходимо упираться в землю, поддерживать равновесие. Пальцы живут своей жизнью, рвут блузку, тянут бретельку, чтобы она щелкнула и оставила красноватый след на круглом плече.  
Где-то внутри ему страшно, страшно целовать, страшно двигаться – снова принести боль, вызвать слезы, почувствовать кровь на языке. У него все инстинкты – на защиту, потому что иначе – не мужчина, иначе – такой же, как ее папаша, как все.  
Как все.  
Но все не имеют права. Никто, кроме него – ясно отражается в зеленых глазах. Единственная боль от него, не предательство, не мука, благословенная пытка, ожидаемое падение, высшее доверие, абсолютное, полное. Отдать все, отдаться и взять все в ответ.  
Это долгожданный опыт, предопределенный опыт, святое грехопадение.  
Поэтому – со всей возможной нежностью, выпуская накопившуюся тяжелую страсть, лечь, навалиться, сильнее задрать юбку, чтобы щелкнула под пальцами тоненькая резинка, ее пальцы жгут, вниз по груди, со всей силы тянут за пряжку, торопят, щекочут, выбивают из груди воздух. Говорить не получается, получается лишь хрипло дышать и смотреть. Но ей достаточно, она понимает.  
Мака снова елозит, чтобы закинуть ноги выше, выгибается, прижимаясь ближе, а Соул сразу же с силой вдавливает хрупкое тело в сиденье, и кожа снова скрипит, а девушка говорит такое «Да», которое еще не стон, но уже не приказ. И по спине, горячей волной по позвоночнику, бегут мурашки.  
Позже у Соула сведет ногу, которой он удерживал их и мотоцикл, а сейчас – приплавиться кожей к коже, удерживая сильные, напрягающиеся под пальцами бедра, чувствовать руки на шее, нетерпеливые пальцы дергают за волосы.  
Ей снова больно, уже не так, боль жестоко смешивается с радостью и бешеным откликом тела, заставляя широко открывать глаза и что-то беззвучно говорить. Соул шепчет ей на ухо, чтобы самому не сбиться и не потерять темп, дольше сохранить сознание. В голове с шумом бьется кровь, глаза видят только нежные волоски за ухом. Мира нет, есть затапливающая сердце, уши, разум нежность, рваная амплитуда и собственное имя, которая Мака произносит, словно заклинание, словно колыбельную. Это лучше, чем любой резонанс, неполное, оно мощнее, шире и прекраснее, обнажает то глубокое, изначальное чувство, выросшее и ставшее основой их совместной жизни и основой их совместного всего. Нету ему описания, не находятся слова, только имена – друг друга, и полубезумный, сокрушающе нежный поцелуй, которым Соул глотает ее в конце, и судорога, которой отдает себя в ответ.

Сиденье мокрое от пота, и домой Мака едет в его рубашке.

5. Пятый.  
Полтретьего ночи, не заснуть, потому что под окном психованный Спирит снова колдует своей доченьке удачу.  
В соседней комнате резко отодвигается стул и слышны быстрые шаги – к двери, через гостиную, на улицу. Через некоторое время вопли замолкают, а входная дверь так и не хлопает.  
Соул садится на кровати и хмурится, тянется за рубашкой, но сзади раздается легкий стук – Мака. За окном.  
Парень давится воздухом и идет откидывать стекло. Она легкая, тонкая, быстро оказывается в комнате и шаловливо улыбается.  
-Я выскочила у него перед носом и убежала к Сибусену с криком «у меня же свидание!». – Мака счастливо хохочет и потирает ушибленную коленку. – Надеюсь, он свалится в обморок.  
К ней никто не подходит и не приглашает. Теперь ей понятно, что мало кто обладает достаточной силой воли, чтобы выдержать скандал господина Косы Смерти, но еще меньше тех, кто способен перенести тяжелый и насмешливый взгляд другой Косы Смерти. Пусть и невольный.  
-Мне надоело учиться. – Она ныряет под одеяло, под _его_ одеяло, и сворачивается клубком.  
-Мака, а ты подумала, что на это скажет твой папочка? – Он ложится рядом.  
Мака улыбается и тянется к Соулу, позволяя легонько дергать себя за пшеничные пряди.  
-Это будут твои проблемы.  
Соул в отместку начинает ее щекотать, а она смеется и легко целует его, закидывая руки на шею.  
Это был последний поцелуй, который он помнит.  
Дальше считать Соул перестал. 


End file.
